


The Manor

by Tuhagul



Series: The Manor in the mountains [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A little, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot Twists, Sad, little and not scary, no beta we die alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuhagul/pseuds/Tuhagul
Summary: Once, it was rich and beautiful Manor
Series: The Manor in the mountains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678090
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	The Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Still not native English speaker, so sorry for mistakes. It’s like 2 am I don’t know what I’m writing anymore. Enjoy. And it’s not angst. Quarantine made it with me so.

It was quiet day in the Manor. Massive dark grey clouds made everything look a bit more depressive, and even magnificent sculptures of ancient gods and goddesses couldn’t make the view better. 

Lady Delilah observed her estate with a stern eye. She hated what it turned into. One day, it was incredibly beautiful and rich land. In gardens different flowers and plants from all England brought happiness and joy to her. Various flower beds, designed in special forms, always made guests envious and astonished.  
There were some lakes as well. The biggest one hosted gracious swans during summertime (there was small house made specifically for them by one of the best architectures in London for big money). And in winter, ice was strong enough for people to skate on it. When there were organized skating competitions, villagers also participated and were rewarded with either money or food.  
In the corner, basically near one of the walls which surrounds estate, was located gallery with sculptures, which cost a fortune but they totally were worth that money. Various gods, cherished and loved by people who created them, were simply decorating already immense landscape.  
That estate was located inland, nearby some mountains. They are massive and majestic so people from the downhill village thought that they fully circled it, which isn’t right. They look totally otherworldly during sunrises and sunsets. Glowing in streams of soft pinkish light through the fog which is constantly surrounded mountains and clouds, they look as if they are hiding loads of secrets from strangers, some magical lands which are not meant to be found or creatures who were never seen.  
And of course, the Manor. Precise, stern building located basically in the middle of the estate. It was built long before birth of Lady Delilah and even her mother’s. At first, it was big castle, strategically located for the war which took place ages ago. Afterwards, when England started to become less aggressive country, castle was rebuilt into manor. And one nobleman turned it into the Manor, centre of social life for local lords and dukes, which could compete with existing then palaces and museums. 

However, as time fled, all estate’s beauty was lost. Flowers and plants died, banks fell and all water from lakes went into the ground, sculptures were damaged by weather and not much was still intact. And the worst of all – the Manor was slowly collapsing. Lady Delilah hated her inability to do anything. All money her family held were long gone, and unfortunately nothing could be done without them nowadays. She took another look on her lands, and went inside from the balcony on the second floor. 

That day nothing was out of place, just like usual. Almost no one came there anymore, and it saddened Lady. She didn’t like that her ancestors and her family’s history was basically lost in timeline, outshone by others. If only mere decades ago there always were some eager young people who were inspired with stories of ancient manor in the mountains and they just couldn’t not to try and see it with their own eyes. However now… Lady Delilah bitterly remembered all adventure seekers who’ve ever come to the manor. Then, she was a little bit annoyed by their presence, whereas now she would have given away everything to see someone again. With time she understood that she was simply envious of them. She couldn’t communicate with them, tell the story of her father and his father or show how incredible the Manor was in its bright days. Lady Delilah was cursed to stay in the estate for as long as Earth exist, and being a ghost wasn’t as interesting and fun as it may seem. Especially a lonely ghost. 

Not leaving any traces, Lady one last time looked out on mountains and once rich land, and went on another detour through the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for mistakes. I might reread it in the morning or I might not. Also maybe I’ll have no other ideas so maybe I’ll write another part of this, like what happened with lady etc. And thank you very much for reading.  
> Also I know than it will never happen, but if by some miracle you have enough determination please give me some feedback. Please. And thank you for reading again.


End file.
